


Oumasai ThanksGiving

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No killing game, Thanksgiving, They just go to Hopes Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi and Ouma say what there thankful for and eat.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Oumasai ThanksGiving

Shuichi prepared the table with a yellow and orange patterned table cloth, and putting the silverware and the plates on the table. Shuichi smiled when he finished,”Now time for the food.” He thought out loud. He started preparing the turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, and pumpkin pie. He put the turkey in the oven and set the temperature to 325 degrees Fahrenheit. He started making the mashed potatoes and put them in for 30 mins. He gave a sigh of relief when almost everything was prepared.  
Shuichi Heard a Ring as his door. He walked over quickly and opened it,”Hello my beloved detective.” Kokichi looked at him and smiled,”Did you finally wear the apron I bought you?” He said smirking and looking at the apron Shuichi was wearing. Shuichi looked away blushing,”Um, I didn’t want food on my clothes, I wanted to look nice for tonight.”  
Kokichi gave a small chuckle at the blushing detective,”It looks super cute on you!” Shuichi was about to reply but the oven started beeping,”Oh, the mashed potatoes are done,” Kokichi frowned,”Can I help?” He said hopefully. Shuichi thought a second,”You can get the cranberrys out.” Shuichi as he pulled the potatoes out. Kokichi gave a smiled,”Okay!” He said as he ran to the fridge to get them out. Before long everything was cooked and Shuichi brought everything to the table where Kokichi was already sitting,”Yay! Food from Shumai!” Shuichi rolled his eyes laughing. He sat down once everything was finally on the table. Shuichi gave a smile,”Are we going to say what we’re thankful for or we are just going to eat?” Kokichi stared craving the meal in front of him. Shuichi responded,”I guess, I’m thankful for my new job.” Kokichi laughed,”Your not thankful for me? Your own boyfriend? I’m so hurt Shuichi!” Shuichi stuttered back,”T-that’s not what I meant! I’m thankful for you!” Kokichi smiled,”Awww! Thank you Shuichi! I am thankful for you too!” Shuichi spoke,”Time to eat.” Kokichi smiled and filled his plate with Turkey and stuffing. Shuichi filled his with cranberries and mashed potatoes. Kokichi looked at Shuichi’s plate,”No turkey? Is that even a Thanksgiving meal without turkey?” Shuichi muttered,”I just don’t like it.” Before long they finished there meal and then ate the pumpkin pie. Shuichi felt tired, and so did Kokichi. Shuichi opened the door to his room and Kokichi followed. Shuichi fell asleep and Kokichi snuggled up against Shuichi. Together they slept the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
